


Reunion

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: AU where they were friends in high school, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot hadn't talked to Tyrell for years and now he was back, which pissed him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elliot and Tyrell were close. They had very similar interests, similar views on things, they were very alike except for one difference that didn't really seem to matter. 

Tyrell was in a better place than Elliot was. He had lots of money, and had parents who treated him like he was their perfect little doll. The two were in quite a few classes together, and they sometimes worked on projects outside of school.

Elliot had to go over to Tyrell's house all the time because his house wasn't really a friendly atmosphere. 

His mother hated him and everything about him and even if Tyrell was perfect it wouldn't matter, she'd assume the worst. 

Elliot didn't really care to see. So he went to Tyrell's perfect house with his perfect parents. It made him sad, sometimes. That he had such a horrible mother. That all he had to go home to was yelling or drunkness or whatever the hell else his mother would do.

But Elliot ignored all that because he was happy with Tyrell and he was glad he had this sort of home away from home with him. Everything was great. 

Elliot did great in school, he had a great friend that took care of him, and things were so hopeful. When they graduated, they both applied for Massachusetts Institute of Technology. 

They hoped they'd get in together, but they knew it was unlikely. Elliot was, technically speaking, better at what he did. But Tyrell had money. This world revolves around money.

Tyrell got accepted. Elliot broke down. He had no faith in the world anymore. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He wanted to never meet anyone ever again. He hated everything and everyone. 

Tyrell promised they could still keep in contact even though Elliot didn't make it into MIT. But they didn't. Elliot ignored him. They drifted apart and Tyrell eventually gave up trying to reason with him. 

That is, until today.

Today was the day that Elliot met Tyrell. Again. It was almost like meeting a stranger. But he still knew Tyrell. When he introduced himself, it wasn't because he didn't know Elliot, it was because he wanted to show off his title. 

And when Elliot said he was just a tech, maybe he wanted to make Tyrell feel bad. He might have a grudge...still. Which he knew was childish, but Tyrell stole his future.

"Have dinner with me." Elliot couldn't believe the words came out of Tyrell's mouth. Really? After all that? Like he'd want to have dinner with him. 

"Why?" Elliot questioned. 

"Because I can buy you dinner now." Tyrell answered. It wasn't very convincing, in Elliot's opinion. 

"I can buy my own dinner." He said, looking up at Tyrell. He was just as pretty as he used to be. 

Elliot knew he looked a little worse for wear. But whatever. He did drugs and cried alone at home and barely talked to people.

"Let me pamper you. That's all I ever wanted. And now that I can, you have to let me at least once. Alright? Please?" Tyrell made that stupid face that was hard to say no to. 

That's how he always got away with things he probably shouldn't have. His parents could never say no. And neither could he. 

"Fine. One dinner. But that's it. Okay? I don't want to be pampered." Elliot said. 

Tyrell shook his head with a small smile. "Come on, Elliot. I know you do want to be pampered. You always did. And all I wanted was to be able to do that. And now I can. So please, just let me?" He asked.

Elliot shrugged a little. "Whatever. I don't want you to. Maybe I did... But things are different now. One dinner. Then you leave me alone." He stated. 

Tyrell sighed. "If that's what you really want, Elliot. But maybe you'll change your mind." He said. 

"I doubt it." Elliot replied and he took a sticky note from Tyrell. It had his number on it. 

"I'll call it so you have mine." Elliot said, before going back to his desk. 

This wasn't going to end well. He called Tyrell's number and hung up right after the first ring.

Elliot got a few texts from Tyrell later.

I'll pick you up at six thirty. TW

Okay. EA

What's your favorite kind of flower? TW

I don't like flowers. EA

What's your favorite animal? TW

Whatever you're trying to do, stop. EA

Tyrell didn't text Elliot any more after getting Elliot's address. He didn't want to make him mad. 

He showed up at six thirty sharp, a single white rose in his hand. He was dressed mostly casually, a button up shirt and black pants. Elliot opened the door and looked at Tyrell. 

"Is this a date?" He asked as he was handed the rose. 

"Do you want it to be?" Tyrell asked. Elliot just shrugged and closed his door after stepping out.

Tyrell led the way back to his car and opened the door for Elliot. 

Elliot got in and closed the door. Tyrell went around to the other side and got in. He started the car and began to drive. 

"How are you, Elliot?" He asked gently. 

"I'm fine." Elliot answered. 

"No, Elliot. How are you really? What have you been doing?" Tyrell asked. Elliot looked out the window. 

"I'm fine. I've just been working at Allsafe." He said.

Tyrell sighed and decided that maybe it would be best to stay quiet. So he was silent, and so was Elliot. They were soon there and Tyrell parked the car. 

"I just want you to be treated like you deserve, Elliot. That's why I needed to go to a good college. To get a good job. So I could take care of you. Because you always were mistreated. And I thought I could permanently change that." He ran a hand through his hair. 

Elliot twirled the rose in his fingers. "Really?" He asked quietly. 

"Really." Tyrell said softly.

Elliot looked over at Tyrell. He seemed genuine. He wanted to care for him. Even after all this time. 

"You don't have to take me to dinner and bring me flowers, Tyrell. You don't even have to talk to me or anything. You just have to be there." He said. 

"That's all you ever had to do." Elliot said. Tyrell shook his head. 

"I know that's what you want, Elliot, but I want to spoil you. I want to buy you chocolates and flowers and kittens and take you to dinner and all those things. I want to do it all. For you. Because that's what you deserve, not what you want." 

Elliot paused for a long time before he answered. "I'm not going to stop you." 

Tyrell grinned.


	2. Unnecessarily Like a Sugardaddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot is spoiled by Tyrell and doesn't know what to do.

It had been a few weeks since they had had dinner. In that time, Tyrell had sent him flowers and stuffed animals and chocolates and it was getting a little out of hand. 

Elliot didn't even know what to do with them. He'd told Tyrell that, and the man had just started sending him really nice computer parts instead. 

Every gift included a little note that was usually just a cute and/or thoughtful thing. And Elliot wished he was sick if it. But he wasn't.

Eventually Elliot decided maybe they should have another date or whatever it was. He needed to see Tyrell in person. He needed to talk to him. To tell him he didn't want to be spoiled like this. Material things... They weren't what Elliot wanted. 

He wanted affection. He wanted to be comforted and talked to. He just wanted to feel like he mattered to someone. Actually mattered. On a personal level.

Let's have coffee. EA

Really? When? TW

Now, tomorrow, in a month. I don't know. Whenever you're free. EA

I'm free now. Any particular place? TW

Are you close by? EA

Close to you, is fine, Elliot. TW

The coffee shop on the corner? EA

Sounds great. I'll meet you there. TW

Okay. See you then. EA

Elliot sighed softly and walked to the little shop. It wasn't far at all, so he was happy walking. He thought about what he was going to say to Tyrell after he sat down inside, waiting for the man. 

Soon though, Tyrell joined him at the small table. "Hello, Elliot." He said with a smile. 

"Hey." Elliot replied softly. "So um, would you stop sending me things? Please?" He asked. "I love it all, but I just... I don't need it. I don't even want that kind of thing. I want..." He went quiet. 

"What do you want?" Tyrell asked gently. 

"I want you. Your attention. You, here, to talk to me and see me and just..." Elliot shrugged a little.

Tyrell put his hand over Elliot's on the table. "I am here. All you had to do was ask, Elliot." He said, looking into Elliot's eyes. 

Elliot held Tyrell's gaze for a moment before looking at their hands. 

"Is this a date?" He asked. Tyrell laughed. 

"Do you want it to be?" He asked. Elliot nodded ever so slightly. 

"I...I think so." He smiled a tiny bit.

Tyrell smiled back. "Good. I was hoping you'd say that."

Soon they both had coffees in front of them and were catching up on what had happened since they parted ways after school. Elliot's story was boring and not extremely happy. 

Tyrell's story was slightly exciting, but still unhappy. He was lonely. They both were. 

"Come live with me. Not as my boyfriend, but as a...companion. For now. Just to get you out of that terrible apartment. Please?" Tyrell asked. 

Elliot hesitated. "I like my terrible apartment..." He said quietly.

"Oh. Alright. But if you should ever change your mind, you can always contact me." Tyrell said, glancing at his watch. 

"I'm afraid I have to go. But we can do this again, alright? We can always do things together. Just ask." He got up and kissed the top of Elliot's head. 

"Goodbye, Elliot." He said and Elliot smiled up at him. 

"Goodbye, Tyrell." Elliot replied.


End file.
